residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Resident Evil: The Lockdown
Resident Evil: The Lockdown ''is a survival horror/action videogame developed by Capcom in colaboration with Atari, It is the first instalment of 4 ''Lockdown '' videogames. The game was released for Playstation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, Nintendo 3DS & PSP Vita, a version for Wii U and upcoming consoles is in developement. The game was well recived by critics and was a financial success. Gameplay The gameplay in Resident Evil: The Lockdown is not different from the other Resident Evil games in the franchise, it features the same camera style like Resident Evil 6. Sometimes the game features the First Person gameplay style, forcing the player to search other alternatives to continue the game (such as evading shots, hits, attacks from zombies, etc), while on this mode, the game will start a "Lantern Mode", for example, when the first person mode is active, the player will have to use a lantern to guide itself towards the place. ''Resident Evil: The Lockdown ''also has the costumization mode, this allows the player to improve weapons, movements and habilities by collecting the '''Secret Orbs '''hidden or obtained during the game itself. If the player recives a high attack from an enemy, the character's clothes will have open wounds, when this happens, the player will have to use the Medical Spry to heal the character, otherwise, if the attack is strongly enought, the player will be forced to use bandages, while reciving another attack in this health state, a red screen will flash, indicating the player the loose of blood. The game also features the option to shift between an amount of 3 characters (2 default and one will be feature in some levels as a help character). Interactions also exist between the characters like other previous games in the Resident Evil series. Characters Developers of the game stated that ''"Resident Evil: The Lockdown, will feature both old and new faces, all of them will be linked during the history to make it more intersting, One example is Leon, who during a series of changes before the game, is not the same now" List of Characters Playable *Chris Redfield *Leon Kennedy *Jill Valentine *Alex Diamond *Colonel. Oliver Olssen (Only Inferno Mode) *Ada Wong (Only Alterne History/Inferno Mode) *Jessica Sherawat (Only Inferno Mode) *HUNK (Only Second Alternative/Inferno Mode) *Zombies (Only in Inferno Mode) *Sherry Birkin *Raymond Vester (Only in Inferno Mode) *Agent James Wesker (Only in Inferno Mode) Non Playable *BOW *Nemesis 145 *Tyrant 116 *Agent Wolfgang Lazarus *Agent Amelia Fair *Colonel John Boll *Neo - Umbrella Corporation Secret Service Agents *Sub Division Decoded Army Soldiers/Exodus City Army Plot The plot takes place in the fictional Exodus City (it is never told where is located), where a bioterrorist surprise attack occurs during Christmas Eve, this is caused by the Neo - Umbrella Corp leaded by Agents James Wesker and Raymond Vester, this attack consists of delivering a new virus developed by Jessica Sherawat (a fusion between the T-Abyss Virus, G-Virus and T-Veronica Virus), B.S.A.A. Agents Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine are send to stop the terrorist attack in Exodus City. Meanwhile Ex- USA Agent Leon S. Kennedy wakes up in a bathtub, as he wakes up, he notices 2 man talking about what to do with him, after a long discution, they finally agree to kill him, while one of them takes him out of the bathroom, zombies and other creatures irrupt into the building, forcing Leon to wake up and scape, during his scape intent, he is rescued by a local police called Alex Diamond, Leon accepts Alex help with the condition of not asking anything about him, after that the building collapses, leaving them in the Exodus City drainage. As B.S.A.A. Team arrives, they are ambushed by a horde of Zombies, evading them, they are able to land into a hospital, where people are hidding inside, Chris and Jill alonside the survivors fight against the upcoming horde as they irrupt into the building. At the same time Exodus City Army are fighting the infection in the streets, leaded by Colonels Oliver Olssen and John Boll, during the battle they meat with Chris and Jill's team, Colonel Olssen takes both of them to the Army's headquarters to tell them about the outbreak and the secrets hidden by Neo - Umbrella, then as they discover Jessica is part of the attack, Chris states that he will fight and support Colonel Olssen during the battle against Neo - Umbrella. Alex and Leon trying to find a way to scape from the drainage, manage to get to the subway station 106 of the city, Alex tells Leon that she actually knows how to drive the bus, but due the damage of on the motor, they will need to repair it, after this, both are chased by a new Tyrant model, the Tyrant 116, Leon shots a barrel that stops the BOW temporaly, this causes the subway to collapse and also causes them to run away from there. Out of the subway, Alex tells Leon that the only safe place maybe the woods over the mountains, but she also tells him that it's a long way to get trought, Leon suggests Alex to take a vehicle, finding a car, they are able to drive to the Woods safe. The spy Ada Wong is also in the city and its up to get a sample of the New Virus, it is explained that, she is working with HUNK and she is also assisted by a Secret/Special Mercenary team reciving orders from HUNK. Meanwhile Chris and Jill assisting the Exodus City Army arrive to a electric station, upon entering they are ambushed by another new BOW called Torturer, after defeating the monster, Jill finds a computer with a CD on it, examinating the disc, its revelaed to contain important data of Neo - Umbrella, Raymond Vester, James Wesker, Jessica Sherawat and a possible cure for the virus, Chris spots a location: The Woods. As the night falls over the city, chaos seems to contain for a moment, Leon and Alex now on the Woods decide to rest, but they are again found by the Tyrant, who now seems to be more agile and strong, both fight the creature, during the confrontation, Alex is throwdown into the river, Leon evading the enemy, goes on to rescue Alex. At the time of arriving, Chris and Jill search for the hidden factory that they saw over the video tape, Colonel Olssen discovers an entrance trought the threes and leaves in a rock. As Leon is able to rescue Alex, both of them fall from the river and are captured by Neo - Umbrella forces, after this, sequence of flashbacks began to appear, showing Jessica experimentating with Leon and also how did he get into Exodus City, then he is placed alongside Alex into a room. Chris, Jill and The Army irrupt into the factory and they finally find Vester, Vester tells him all about the plan he has and then Jessica appears knocking Chris and starts to fight Jill, the army meanwhile fights against the zombie hordes, but as more zombies appear they are exterminated by this ones, Chris, Jill and Olssen are also taken into a room like Leon and Alex, the five of them spot each other throught a screen placed in the wall of the room. All characters try to find a way to scape, for their luck, they are helped by Sherry Birkin, who was undercover inside the factory, the five characters scape and alonside Sherry fight against the BOW Nemesis 145, when the monster is finally defeated Chris and Jill confront Jessica, during the fight Jessica is killed. Meanwhile Alex, Leon, Sherry and The Colonel are after Vester and Wesker, after fighting both of them, Vester infects himself with the new virus, turning him into a mutant, the characters fight him and he is finally killed, then the factory explodes. The last scene shows The Colonel thanking Chris and Jill for their assists in the city, Leon walking away is followed by Alex, She, somehow declares her feelings to Leon, he answers with a serious but kind "Sure, Lets go", then the credits began to display. After the credits, a scene is shown where Ada and HUNK rescue James Wesker and offer him a chance to join "Their Cause" Inferno Mode and Alterne Histories The game features a Tie-In separated storlines, satrring Ada Wong in Altern History ''and HUNK in ''Second Chance/Second Alternative, ''and a ''Inferno Mode ''is also present in the game (since the beggining of it), this mode is an strange hybrid between '''The Mercenaries '''and '''Extreme Battle '''from Resident Evil 2, by beating the historylines or collecting intems, new weapons and outflits are unlocked. Music Two soundtracks were composed for the game, the first one entitled ''Resident Evil: The Lockdown - Original Videogame Score ''and ''Resident Evil: The Lockdown - Original Music Inspired and From The Game. ''Score of the game was composed by Olivier Derivière and Akihiko Narita (Known for their work in: ''ObsCUre, ObsCure II, Alone In The Dark, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6), the score features vocals from The Mystery of Bulgarian Voices. The Second album features music from Deathstars, Nightwish, Slipknot, In Flames, Dimmu Borgir and Many more. Reception Reception of the game has been mainly positive, reviews given to the game were 80.33%, 92.21% and 96.65% Sequels Resident Evil: The Lockdown ''is the first game of 4 in a new series instalment, the second one beeing ''Resident Evil: Back to Inferno, ''the third game entitled ''Resident Evil: The Infection/The Damned ''and the fouth one ''Resident Evil: The Allure of Madness. Category:Leonkennedyrevil Category:Games Category:Fictional Games